Operation Python
History Wanting to keep up the pressure on the Bronies after retaking Northeastern Germany and putting the Bronies on the defensive, The 5th Reich and Void Hand Empire begin preparations to launch a full-scale Invasion of Brony occupied France and Spain. TailBiters have joined in, unexpectedly from a long silence. Phases Phase 1, Constriction In order to quickly take France and Spain The Void Hand Navy And 5th Reich Kriegsmarine will completely surround the two countries in all bodies of water that they occupy as well as a 5th Reich Invasion Force near the border of Germany and France. The Bronies will have nowhere to go. Phase 2, Bombardment The 5th Reich and Void Hands know that once the Bronies see thousands of ships on all of their coasts they will strengthen their defenses. To prevent this, The 5th Reich and Void Hand Navies will launch Bombers from Aircraft carriers to destroy specific military targets that may threaten the invasion and overall cripple their defenses, most specifically airfields since without these the Bronies won’t be able to launch air strikes on the invasion forces Or support their troops on the ground. Phase 3, Landfall After the Brony defenses are weakened by the Bombardments 5th Reich and Void Hand troops will land on the beaches from the sea and the air. They will continue to push further into Brony Territory until France and Spain are completely under 5th Reich and Void Hand Control. Timeline * November 29th, 2019 6:30 P.M. - as the Sun begins to fall under the horizon, Phase 1 begins and 5th Reich Kriegsmarine and Void Hand Naval fleets Set to encircle France and Spain, The KMS Premier and KMS Kaiser are at the tip of the spear. The 5th Reich Wehrmacht And SS set up Forces near the border of France. The HMS Innsmouth breaches to the ocean surface, leading The Void Hand Navy. * November 30th, 2019 8:40 A.M. - As Phase 1 continues The Bronies try to break the siege and launch a Bombing raid on the 5th Reich Forces near the border of France. Fortunately The 5th Reich managed to set up its Surface-to-Air-Missile just in time and shot down around 2/3s of the bomber formation. The rest were shot down by 5th Reich interceptors. The Void Hand Empire launches Operation Sumarbrandr, a glass pill shaped bomb with two separated capsules, on filled with Manganese Hytoxide, the other with napalm (separated with a glass partition filled with ethanol or molecular acid) used to destroy buildings. * December 1st, 2019 6:43 P.M. - The 5th Reich Learns of the Void Hands’s Sumarbrandr Bombs And Sees them as useful for the upcoming Phase 2 of the Operation. The Void Hands tell the 5th Reich that they will send a shipment of Sumarbrandr Bombs to the 5th Reich. Erich Approves And boxes full of Sumarbrandr Bombs arrive on the 5th Reich Aircraft Carriers surrounding France and Spain, including the KMS Kaiser via Helicopters. Because The Bombs body frame is made completely out of glass, the helicopter can only fly at a top speed 40mph at low altitudes to prevent the Bombs from detonating. The 5th Reich carrier fleet involved in the Operation now has a decent supply of Sumarbrandr Bombs, but more are soon to come. December 2nd, 2019 - The TailBiters Navy brings in their ships, several Stuka Fliegers in the air, to say a comfortable hello to the their comrades, the 5th Reich. The TailBiters Infantry sits on the border of Monaco, and some of the Navy lands there. They are at standstill for now. Soon, some more of the airforce starts early bombing Brony encampments, as Infantry moves in from Monaco. Guerrilla forces show up on the other side with the 5th Reich, getting on the land as small boats come from the large ships, carrying Guerrillas. Bombs are also dropped on Madrid, and several other cities believed to be Brony occupied. Several carrier planes carry Panzer tanks, as they drop and parachute from the planes. They're dropped next to the border of Monaco, going forward with the Infantry. 6:13 A.M. - The 5th Reich allows Tailbiter aircraft to land on their carriers, the first of these was an Su-34 Medium Jet bomber escorted by two 5th Reich Focke Wulf Ta-283 Supersonic Jet Fighters. * December 3rd, 2019 5:55 A.M. - As the sun begins to rise over France, The Bronies, still half asleep from the night before, begin setting up defenses and start routine patrols when one of the ground crew at a Brony Airfield spots the orange vapor trail of an airplane flying at high altitudes in the orange, yellow, and dark-blue sky Directly over their territory. The Bronies scramble an F-15 to Intercept the unknown plane. However the Unknown Plane is Flying so high and fast that the F-15 is barely even close be stalling out after reaching its maximum altitude. The F-15 lands, the pilot tells the rest of the Airfield that the plane is flying extremsly high and launch an F-22 since it is much faster than the F-15 And can reach a higher altitude, at this point the unknown plane is very far from the base but the ground crew can still see its vapor trail. The F-22 takes off and begins to climb towards the unknown plane. The unknown plane is flying so high that even the F-22 reaches its maximum altitude before stalling out. To the F-22 pilot the unknown plane is still a white dot the size of a grain of rice in the blue, almost black sky. Just before the plane stalls out the F-22’s radar manages to identify the unknown plane as a MiG-25 Foxbat. Crews get a better look at the MiG since they have brought out large telescopes. They see painted on the wingtips and fuelslage of the MiG, the “Iron Cross” of the 5th Reich Luftwaffe. The MiG-25 in question is being flown by Hans Greuber, the top Ace of the 5th Reich Luftwaffe. He’s flying on a mission to spot military targets and take photos of them using a High-Zoom camera on the bottom of the plane below the cockpit. The Bronies launch a Surface to Air Missile at Hans. Hans is Flying so high and he can see outer space from the windshield of his cockpit. A Missile warning Blares in the MiG cockpit. Knowing the capability of the plane he is flying, Hans slams the plane’s throttle to full and the MiG-25 quickly gains speed. In less than two minutes the Missile is Directly behind Hans’s MiG. Hans continues to gain speed as the Missile gets closer and closer. Eventually begins to gain distance between Hans’s MiG and the Missile. The MiG-25 continues to get faster and faster as it gets farther and farther away from the Missile. After about a minute the Missile runs out of fuel and drops back to earth. Hans slows down his Mig to make a U-turn and slams the throttle again until his plane dissapears into the sky and lands at his base in Frankfurt, Germany. * December 4th, 2019 More And more 5th Reich Aircraft Carriers, filled to the brim with Aircraft, arrive to the surrounding fleet. Before long, every aircraft carrier in the 5th Reich Kreigsmarine is in the surrounding fleet around France and Spain. * December 8th, 2019 After a few days of gaining more aircraft, Phase 2 officially begins and bombers start destroying Brony Military targets in Brony France and Spain using laser-Guided-Bombs as well as the new Sumarbrandr Bombs from the Void Hands. This Phase is set to last a few days. December 9th, 2019. The TailBiters charge in from the Monaco line unexpectedly, taking small bits of France, fighting off small border forces. * December 14th, 2019 6:40 A.M. - After weeks of being completely surrounded by 5th Reich and Void Hand Empire, And also due to the lack of leadership, morale, manpower, Weapons, supplies, and many more, The Bronies Surrender to the 5th Reich and Void Hand Empire. Effectively ending Operation Python. Category:Major Battles Category:Gamer's Alliance